


We all got a second act (inside of us)

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [30]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Art, Episode: s01e07 Edge of Great, Fanart, Gen, Illustration, Inktober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: "The night we died there was one thing we all wanted to do together.... Play the Orpheum."-- Julie and the Phantoms; 1x07 Edge of GreatThe boys know what they need to do...
Series: Artwork [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	We all got a second act (inside of us)

**We all got a second act (inside of us)**

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally drawn for Inktober 2020 day 27; "Music"


End file.
